english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Kenny
Thomas James "Tom" Kenny (born July 13, 1962) is an American actor, comedian and voice actor. He's married to voice actress Jill Talley. He's known for voicing: Mayor in The Powerpuff Girls, Scoutmaster Lumpus and Slinkman in Camp Lazlo! and SpongeBob SquarePants in SpongeBob SquarePants. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1998) - Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013) - Impossible Man (ep12) *Back at the Barnyard (2008-2011) - Burly Guy (ep22), Cameraman (ep27), Cave Cow (ep48), Chicken Rights Guy (ep18), Crazy Louie (ep25), Dr. Matt (ep48), Fargleman (ep22), Hawk (ep25), Man#2B (ep22), Nebraska Schwartz (ep35), News Producer (ep27), Sherpa (ep45), Upstanding Man (ep22) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Plastic Man/'Patrick O'Brian', 'Mazing Man (ep64), Baby Face, Deadshot (ep56), Eel (ep28), Mirror Master (ep64) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) - Groundskeeper (Bezel; ep75) *Camp Lazlo! (2005-2006) - Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward's Mom (ep18), Flamingo#2 (ep18), Marmot (ep18), Pear (ep18) *Chowder (2008) - Boot Man (ep16), Pants Dude (ep16), Smelly Man (ep16) *Clarence (2014) - Sumo, Computer Voice (ep1), Crendle (ep4), Try (ep2), Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2007) - Android (ep38), Boy#3 (ep15), Brother (ep25), Campers (ep9), Carlos' Dad (ep15), Chester, Class President (ep29), Coffee Worker#1 (ep24), Common Cold, Councelor (ep9), Cuppa Joe (ep24), Doctor (ep37), Fake Delightful Children (ep23), Goof (ep29), Guard (ep8), Guard (ep38), Ice Cream Man (ep38), Jock (ep8), Kenny (ep1), Kid#1 (ep29), Kid#3 (ep29), Kid Shark (ep17), Knightbrace, Liver (ep3), Moustache Boy#1 (ep19), Mr. Jelly (ep3), Mr. Wink, Ned (ep19), Nerd (ep37), Numbuh 132 (ep19), Numbuh 16 (ep10), Numbuh 30c (ep6), Numbuh 35 (ep24), Numbuh 42, Numbuh 67 (ep10), Numbuh 68 (ep10), Operative C (ep35), Pilot (ep26), Pirate (ep17), President (ep38), Principal (ep3), Rabid Dog (ep25), Ricky (ep38), Sheldon (ep16), Soldier#1 (ep26), Soldier#2 (ep26), TV Announcer (ep12), Teen (ep8), Additional Voices *Dexter's Laboratory (1996-2003) - #72 (ep58), Ahab (ep24), Albert Einstein (ep60), Alien (ep25), Alien (ep41), Angry Man (ep21), Announcer (ep44), Announcer (ep46), Announcer#2 (ep20), Bad Boy#1 (ep53), Balloon Man (ep5), Big Red (ep14), Biker#1 (ep58), Bob (ep65), Boy#2 (ep57), Boy on Right (ep21), Capitol G (ep2), Clem (ep16), Clerk (ep28), Claw (ep30), Clerk (ep72), Clown (ep36), Colonel (ep14), Cop (ep13), Cop (ep76), Cop#1 (ep36), Cop Ant (ep14), Creature#1 (ep64), Criminal (ep33), Customer (ep28), D.J. Meat Fat (ep19), Dancing M.C. (ep62), Demon (ep18), Devil (ep18), Disgruntle Postman (ep7), Doctor (ep62), Douglas, Dumb Kid (ep14), Eccentric Man (ep44), Elf (ep14), Enforcer Ant (ep14), Evil Boot (ep8), Ezra (ep25), Fireman (ep49), Fish (ep41), Football Guy#1 (ep59), Football Guy#2 (ep59), Foreman (ep19), Frankie (ep32), Frenchy (ep36), Friend#1 (ep71), Friend#2 (ep71), Friend#4 (ep71), Gabe (ep55), Game Show Host (ep44), Garbage Man (ep30), Greenpeas (ep24), Grumpy (ep18), Guy#1 (ep23), Guy#2 (ep38), Hawk (ep21), Herman (ep57), High Priestess (ep27), Hippy (ep53), Ice Cream Man (ep27), Isaac Newton (ep60), Janitor (ep49), Jebediah (ep25), Jimmy (ep38), Joe (ep15), Judge#1 (ep12), Judge#2 (ep12), Kid#2 (ep22), Kid#2 (ep57), Kid#2's Dad (ep71), Kid#3 (ep22), King (ep34), Lady (ep13), Living Bullet, Love Kid (ep14), Lucky (ep43), Mad Guy (ep18), Mailman (ep23), Man (ep33), Man#2 (ep1), Man#2 (ep33), Man#4 (ep1), Man#5 (ep1), Man In Booth (ep5), Mat (ep26), McBark (ep33), McBoy (ep27), Mediator (ep71), Mental Mouse, Mike Man (ep2), Mordecai, Narrator (ep14), Narrator (ep22), Narrator (ep30), Narrator (ep39), Narrator (ep41), Narrator (ep49), Narrator (ep53), Narrator (ep61), Officer (ep5), Officer (ep15), Old Woman (ep29), Paperboy (ep27), Parallax (ep26), Peepers (ep64), Pirate Kid (ep43), Police Guy (ep13), Principal (ep36), Prison Warden (ep32), Professor Hawk (ep60), Puppet Pal Clem, QT-911 (ep58), Referee (ep71), Reynolds, Rich Kid (ep43), Robber (ep28), Robin Leach Computer (ep75), Robot (ep28), Robot#2 (ep19), Robot#4 (ep19), Rocker (ep55), Rookie (ep14), Sal (ep15), Scientist#1 (ep41), Shmoo (ep19), Silly (ep18), Skater (ep44), Skinner (ep33), Sleepy (ep18), Smuggler#1 (ep14), Snack Man (ep27), Soldier#1 (ep62), Soldier#3 (ep62), Soldier#4 (ep62), Space Man (ep25), Spider (ep25), Stand-up Comic Computer (ep75), Student#3 (ep55), Surfer#1 (ep46), Surfer Boy (ep46), TV Announcer (ep11), TV Announcer (ep12), TV Announcer (ep65), Tailor (ep33), Tattoo (ep28), Telephone Worker (ep27), Timothy (ep39), Tough#1 (ep28), Tough#2 (ep28), Trollbetoot#2 (ep34), Trucker#3 (ep16), Val Hallen, Whale Chorus (ep24), Winner (ep16), Zebra (ep25) *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Crystal Ball Narrator (ep4), Delivery Guy (ep14), Evil Lederhosen (ep14), Pillage Master (ep4), Sweet Boy (ep4) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh (2016) - Barker (ep5), Benny (ep11), Chicken O'Rielly (ep1), Dr. Ahhh, K-Trong, Laramie (ep13), Papa Lectric (ep9), Additional Voices *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Blackbeard (ep7), Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Announcer (ep8), Chicken Man (ep8), Clapper Guy (ep11), Flame Valet (ep35), Harry Vermin (ep11), Harv Wheely (ep30), Host (ep17), Manager (ep17), TV Announcer (ep11) *Dumb and Dumber (1995-1996) - Body Builder#2 (ep2), Frogg (ep11), Parks (ep11), Passerby#1 (ep1), Spock (ep2), Supply Sargeant (ep11), Thumbs (ep2), Weenie (ep1) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2009) - Eduardo, Creaky Pete (ep2), Pager Salesman (ep1), Piggy (ep4), Richie Wildabreath (ep69), Teenage Salesman (ep1), Unknown Friend (ep71), Yogi Boo Boo (ep69) *Generator Rex (2011-2013) - Announcer (ep32), Fitzy Feakins, Mr. Buchiner (ep32), Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2011-2013) - The Anti-Monitor, Zilius Zox, Biot Ship Warning (ep13), Byth Rok, Chaselon, Goblin (ep20), Salaak *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-2016) - Droney (ep3), Taneleer Tivan/The Collector *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2002-2005) - Boo Boo Bear, Choo Choo (ep30), Computer Voice (ep15), Elroy Jetson (ep15), Top Cat (ep30) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2014) - Doctor Octopus/Doc Ock (ep14), Impossible Man (ep18) *Johnny Bravo (1999-2004) - 2nd Passerby (ep52), Anime Extra, Announcer, Announcer (ep15), Assistant (ep15), Carl, Computer Voice (ep52), Court Jester (ep15), Man, Old Man (ep15), Restaurant Patron#1 (ep52), Robert, Soccer Fan#2 (ep52), Wak-E-Nab-O-Tron *Justice League (2003) - Search Leader (ep30) *Megas XLR (2004) - Alien#2 (ep2), Announcer (ep2), Boy (ep4), Dorky Fan (ep4), Onlooker#2 (ep4) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015-2016) - Leo, Alien Crowd (ep30), Alien Evacuees (ep21), Ambassador Titus, Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep15), Announcer (ep26), Announcer (ep28), Audience (ep28), Blibby Blopp, Blobby Rent-A-Cop (ep6), Chef Bot (ep16), Crowd (ep15), Dethalian Guard (ep15), Dethalian Reporter (ep30), Fastidian (ep12), Flurrbo, Fossick (ep23), Goon, Goon (ep16), Goon (ep25), Mesa (ep27), Robot (ep10), Rock Alien (ep7), Ruggles, Tech Bot (ep25), Tethoscape Alien (ep29), Tethoscape Aliens (ep28), Tethoscape Visitors (ep26) *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2005-2008) - Henry Armadillo, Jacob P. Spidermonkey, Adam's Dad, Angry Guy (ep2), Animal Kid (ep2), Announcer (ep45), Apple (ep20), Bat (ep43), Bear (ep3), Bear (ep33), Bear#10 (ep42), Benny Two Tooth (ep14), Boy#1 (ep4), Bruce Dingo, Bunny School Board Member (ep44), Carl Mongoose (ep37), Carmine Lion (ep12), Chad, Chipmunk, Coach Horace Ferret, Corey Vulture (ep21), Cowboy (ep43), Crocodile Bird (ep14), Dark Sinister Voice (ep47), David Coppertrout, Deer (ep5), Dickie Sugarjumper, Director (ep43), Donald Deer, Duke Sloth, Eel#2 (ep30), Feral Cat A.O. (ep43), Flounder, Football Player (ep2), Fox Kid (ep1), Girl Fish (ep2), Great Gourd (ep22), Grub (ep32), Harry Bat, Hippo (ep5), Humphrey (ep34), Hunter Alien (ep47), Ice Bergman (ep16), Jackie, Jake's Dad, Jake v2.0 (ep20), Jiminy Japoopy, Kid#1 (ep22), Kid#26 (Fox With Glasses; ep23), Kid (Glass Eye; ep23), Kid Snail (ep1), Lion#2 (ep51), Man (ep6), Manatee (ep48), Marvin Hammy, Monroe (ep23), Monty (ep30), Mover (ep43), Mr. Beaver (ep49), Mr. Grouper (ep14), Mr. Orangutan (ep45), Ms. Bear (ep11), Nerd Crocodile, Official#2 (ep34), Old Crotchety Janitor (ep47), Opossum Kid (ep36), Orlando (ep21), Pappy Mandrill (ep47), Perspiration (ep39), Philippe Snail (ep27), Piranha#1 (ep24), Possum Cop (ep52), Rapper Mandrill (ep6), Rat (ep31), Robo Jake (ep44), Skunk Teacher (ep36), Snail (ep14), Squirrel (ep2), Squirrel King (ep29), Stag (ep13), Steve Lobster (ep19), Sun (ep29), TV Announcer (ep11), Tiger (ep50), Tiger Kid (ep31), Tribal Chief (ep46), Video Game Voice (ep27), Walrus kid (ep18), Woman (ep6), Zoo Announcer (ep53) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2005) - Announcer (ep22), Nerd (ep22) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015) - Gunk Knuckler (ep12), Mom (ep12), Quandarious Cooch (ep12) *Pound Puppies (2011) - Chuckles (ep10), Dogcatcher (ep10) *Rick and Morty (2014) - Bad Cop (ep5), Chair#1 (ep10), Jon Arbuckle (ep8), Mr. Jellybean (ep5), Phone#1 (ep10), Pizza#1 (ep10), Squanchy (ep11), Tour Guide (ep11) *Samurai Jack (2001-2003) - Analyst (ep5), Brother Shu (ep43), Chamberlain (ep47), Chitron 6 (ep47), Chritchellite#1 (ep4), Chritchellite#2 (ep4), Chritchellite#3 (ep4), Cop#6 (ep24), Idealist (ep5), King (ep47), Leader (ep4), Man (ep21), Manager (ep24), Master Ning (ep43), Monkar (ep8), Og (ep8), Peasant (ep21), Townsperson (ep43), Wolf (ep13) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2011) - Announcer (ep9), Auctioneer (ep11), Broccoli Head (ep5), Chairman (ep14), Child#8 (ep5), Funky Phantom (ep14), Jax Minner (ep9), Max Minner (ep9), Mr. Baywosenthal (ep5), Stripe Kid (ep5) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2014) - Gary, SpongeBob SquarePants, Alarm Clock (ep180), Announcer (ep188), Announcer#2 (ep180), Boater#1 (ep182), Customer#1 (ep184), Customer#3 (ep186), Customer#4 (ep182), Customer#5 (ep182), DJ (ep182), Dirty Bubble (ep180), Dude#1 (ep182), Fish (ep179), Fish#2 (ep189), Flower 2 (ep42), French Narrator, Ghost#1 (ep187), Kid#4 (ep187), Male Fish#3 (ep185), Male Fish#3 (ep187), Male Fish#3 (ep188), Male Fish#41 (ep181), Male Fish#106 (ep181), Mayor (ep186), Narrator (ep42), New Age Narrator (ep181), Old Man (ep182), Old Man (ep186), Old Man Jenkins (ep42), Pillow (ep179), Policeman (ep183), Prisoner#3 (ep184), Prisoner#5 (ep184), Security Guard (ep186), Skeleton#2 (ep187), Student#1 (ep180), Sub Driver (ep1), Teenage Boy (ep185), Tower Guard (ep184) *Squirrel Boy (2006-2007) - Leon, Audio Voice (ep26), Director (ep23), Frantic Man (ep6), Frantic Man (ep14), Frantic Man (ep23), Jack Royal, TV Announcer (ep6), TV Announcer (ep23), Talking Fish (ep24) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2010) - Greedo (ep48), Nahdar Vebb (ep10), Nute Gunray, Silood, Tan Divo, Trade Federation Envoy (ep48) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Brick Jackson, Jerk Kid (ep1), Soldier (ep20), Teacher (ep19), Tech (ep19) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2005) - Copbot (ep40), Interviewer (ep40), Max (ep15), Mr. Moodini (ep15), Nanobot#2, WL3000 (ep2), Wilderman (ep15) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Fairly OddParents (2001) - Cupid *The Legend of Korra (2012) - Referee, Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Lil Arturo, Mayor, Mitch Mitchelson, Narrator, Snake, Activist#3 (ep57), Aide (ep28), Announcer (ep61), Bank Manager (ep38), Bank Robber (ep19), Beaver Mayor (ep72), Bernie (ep40), Billy (ep53), Boy (ep74), Boy#1 (ep55), Bum (ep28), Bus Driver (ep11), CEO (ep77), Carnival Barker (ep75), Chap#2 (ep67), Chief Hittledee, Chipmunk (ep35), Chopper (ep55), Chopper Policeman (ep28), Chubby Guard (ep67), Clerk (ep49), Clown (ep71), Convict#1 (ep52), Convict#3 (ep37), Cop#1 (ep63), Crook#1 (ep28), Crook#2 (ep14), Curator (ep61), Dave (ep63), Dentist (ep39), Documentary Narrator (ep48), Dog (ep19), Don (ep25), Dude (ep54), Dude#1 (ep67), Duke Monday (ep52), Educated Mayor (ep71), Elmer Sglue (ep14), Enrique (ep69), Fat Kid (ep18), Fireman (ep16), Fred (ep54), Guy (ep68), Harry Pit (ep8), Jeff (ep25), Jim (ep43), Jimmy (ep69), Joey (ep38), Karr (ep66), Kid#1 (ep57), Koalor (ep32), Lady (ep6), Lenny Baxter (ep15), Lumpkins Minister (ep56), Mailman (ep63), Man (ep10), Man (ep46), Man (ep63), Man (ep67), Man#1 (ep10), Man#1 (ep11), Man#1 (ep61), Man#1 (ep63), Man#2 (ep7), Man#2 (ep27), Man#2 (ep50), Man#2 (ep52), Man#2 (ep68), Man#3 (ep61), Man#3 (ep65), Man#4 (ep65), Man#5 (ep53), Man#6 (ep53), Man in subway (ep43), Military Man (ep43), Moose (ep70), Mr. Cooper (ep12), Mr. Larson (ep77), Mrs. Mayor (ep5), Museum Curator (ep1), Old Lady (ep4), Pablo (ep8), Patches (ep22), Peace Man (ep68), Penguin (ep34), Pet Store Owner (ep34), Peter (ep32), Pilot#1 (ep27), Police Radio Dispatcher (ep31), Priest (ep23), Prisoner (ep4), Puppet Pal Clem (ep1), Radio Newscaster (ep45), Rainbow the Clown, Raja Jaja (ep45), Rat (ep76), Reporter#3 (ep20), Reporter#7 (ep20), Robber (ep7), Schoolboy#2 (ep42), Singer (ep52), Singing Man#1 (ep2), Son (ep50), Sonny Dial (ep20), Store Clerk (ep11), Store Owner (ep22), Stuart Best (ep39), TV Announcer (ep22), TV Announcer#1 (ep20), Talking Dog (ep2), Teller (ep38), Timmy (ep49), Toy (ep51), Triplet#1 (ep57), Undercover Crook (ep75), Val Halen (ep44), Vendor (ep3), Vendor (ep40), Victim (ep75), Willy (ep52) *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Mayor, Narrator, Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - M.O.D.O.K., Steve Rogers/'Captain America', Tony Stark/'Iron Man', Cain Marko/Juggernaut (ep5), Colossus/Piotr Rasputin (ep18), Iron Menace (ep15), Sentinel (ep42), Space Phantom (ep49) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) - Isaac Sumdac, Starscream, Burger Bot Robot, Car Driver (ep20), Commercial Announcer (ep5), Guard Bot (ep8), Iruck Driver (ep20), Jetfire, Policeman (ep20), Rattletrap (ep40), Scientist#2 (ep11), Scrapper, Security Bot (ep8), Soccer Mom (ep17), Tutor Bot, Wasp *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Doctor Octopus/'Doc Ock', Alchemist (ep63), Announcer (ep4), Announcer (ep11), Announcer (ep27), Announcer (ep32), Aries (ep15), Bob (ep26), Cartoon Narrator (ep8), Computer (ep22), Curt Connors/Lizard (eps2-12), Game Announcer (ep53), Game Show Host (ep51), Merlin (ep63), Mr. Molskin (ep6), Octobot (ep49), Phone (ep11), Sci-Fi Narrator (ep8), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep79), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#1 (ep43), S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent#3 (ep43), Vulture, Whirlwind (ep12), Wizard *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Clown (ep36), Cougar Forest (ep36), Curtis (ep20), Fair Haired Boy (ep20), Gene Simmons (ep20), Harry Harrison (ep7), Haunted House (ep36), Jack Hunter (ep23), NATLAS (ep1), Sam (ep7), Theodore Shushman (ep1) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) - California Surfer, Ruben Laluna, Tiny Tiki *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Commissioner James Gordon, Crazy Quilt *Disney's Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) - Additional Voices *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Additional Voices *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) - Barry/Lightning Strikes, Harry/Stormy Weathers, Lifeguard#2 *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild (2006) - Forest Animals, Scouts *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - The Robot *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Manny Mantis, Bernie Hothead, Spinny *The Batman vs Dracula (2005) - The Penguin/'Oswald Cobblepot' *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Additional Voices *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Herbie, Old Man, Otto, Rover *The Legend of Frosty the Snowman (2005) - Mr. Tinkerton *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Narrator, Elf#1, Little Boy *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Gardener#1, Grob, Martian Guard#2 *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Gorthan, Whale 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Tamagotchi Video Adventures (1997) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Amigo 3, Dwarf 3, Messenger, Wolf 2 *Kung Fu Magoo (2010) - Dr. Malicio, Soldier *Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2013) - China Suitor *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Mr. Willerstein *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - General Ignorance *The Ant Bully (2006) - Ant#2, Ant#6, Drone Ant *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Mayor, Narrator, Cha-Ching Cha-Ching, Lil Arturo, Mitch Mitchelson, Snake *Winnie the Pooh (2011) - Rabbit 'Shorts' *Marvel Super Heroes 4D (2010-2012) - Peter Parker/'Spider-Man' *Staylongers (2000) - Top Cat *Toasty Tales (2016) - Pants *Transformers: Animated - Starscream 'TV Specials' *1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special (2002) - The Mayor, Top Cat *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Knightbrace, Mr. Wink *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Chester, Knightbrace, Mr. Wink, Sector Z Operative *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) - Computer, Curator, Man, Robot#2, Village Man *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination: Imagination (2008) - Eduardo, BellyBob Norton *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Good Wilt Hunting (2006) - Eduardo, Clumsy's Creator, Guy 2, Homey, Old Farmer *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's (2004) - Eduardo, Australian Host, Friend#2, Friend#6, Scissors, Unicorn#2 *My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Animal School Musical (2008) - Jacob P. Spidermonkey, Bear#10, Bug, David Coppertrout, Dickie Sugarjumper, Flunky, Funky, Henry Armadillo *The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!! (2009) - Dove, Mayor, Narrator 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2016) - Commissioner Gordon (ep14), Crazy Quilt Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005) - Benjamin 'Movies - Dubbing' *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Male Tortoise *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Wheelie *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Skids, Wheelie Video Games 'Video Games' *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Plastic Man/Eel O'Brian *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. (2005) - Common Cold, Knightbrace, Skinny Candy Pirate *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *King's Quest (2015-2016) - Merchant of Miracles *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Doctor Octopus, Morph *Nickelodeon Nicktoons MLB (2011) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Nickelodeon Toon Twister 3-D (2003) - Gary, SpongeBob SquarePants *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Brave Slave, First Villager, Other Kid, Slave (Male), Villager (Male) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem (2004) - Billy Bob, Earl Milton, Johnny Channayapatra, Mercenary, ShermanTech Scientist *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Stink Bomb *SpongeBob HeroPants (2015) - SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader (2001) - Biggs Darklighter, Rebel Wingman 3, Transport Captain 3 *Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike (2003) - Biggs Darklighter *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Narrator *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Mayor, Mitch Mitchelson (Gamecube), Narrator, Snake *Xiaolin Showdown (2006) - Raimundo Pedrosa 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Rin *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Rin *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Dr. Sheep Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (113) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2016. Category:American Voice Actors